Sonic Origins
Game *Name = Sonic Origins *Kana = ソニックオリジンズ *Rōmaji = Sonikku Orijinzu *Composer(s) = Daisuke Ishiwatari, Jun Senoue, Tomoya Ohtani, Howard Drossin, Fumie Kumatani, Masato Nakamura, Tee Lopes, Naofumi Hataya, Kenichi Tokoi, Hideaki Kobayashi *Platform = TBA *Release date(s) = WW: TBA *Genre(s) = Platforming, Action-Adventure *Mode(s) = Single player, Multiplayer, Online multiplayer *Rating(s) = ESRB: E+10 *Developer(s) = Heroton Productions *Publisher(s) = *Designer(s) = *Engine = Havok Sonic Origins is a pseudo-Remake/pseudo-Compilation of all of the Classic Sonic Media into a more modernized format. It retells the story of Sonic's Classic Era (Sonic 1 to Sonic 4) in a new light with new characters, a fully fleshed out explorable world, and new content just to name a few. Despite being "Classic Sonic", most of the characters use their modern designs mixed into their classic designs, appearing younger (Most noticeably Sonic himself). Timeline and Placement of the Classic Games *SegaSonic the Hedgehog **Sonic's reason for his adventures and hating Eggman **Origin of other characters such as Mighty, Ray, Whisper and Tangle *Sonic 1 16bit/Sonic 8bit **Both games happen at the same time, however they depend on which path Sonic takes on South Island *Tails' Adventure and Tails' Sky Patrol **Both before he ever meets Sonic *Sonic CD **Sonic meets Amy, and fights Metal Sonic, **Tails also goes through Little Planet and discovers Bunnie Rabbot and Vanilla the Rabbit. (''It should be noted its bad ending is canon since Metal returns in Sonic 4'') *Sonic Labyrinth **Sonic is trapped and forced to do Zelda-esc dungeons **Sonic meets Sally Acorn, both escape the Dungeon and promise to help each other later *Sonic 2 8bit **Sonic meets Tails and rescues him *Sonic 2 16bit *Sonic 3 & Knuckles **Meets Knuckles for the first time **Sonic goes super for the first time *Sonic 3 & Knuckles: Knuckles Story **Knuckles fights Egg Robo and Mecha Sonic *Sonic Chaos **Discovers the Sol Dimension by accident *Sonic Triple Trouble **Introduction of Nack the Weasel **Takes place in the same area as ''Sonic OVA'', Sonic meets Sara, Owl and the President *Knuckles Chaotix **Introduction of the Chaotix *Sonic 3D Blast **Introduction of Flickies *Sonic the Fighters **Introduction of Bark the Polar Bear and Bean the Dynamite *Sonic R & Sonic Spinball **Introduction of Tails Doll and Metal Knuckles **Mecha Returns and Creates Team Metal **Sonic Spinball is somewhat changed so that they are the Antagonists, as Sonic helps Sally out with defeating them *Sonic Generations **Sonic meets his future self, Note: this event is Cutscene only *Sonic OVA **Introduction of Metal Eggman, Metal Sonic Telos *Sonic Pocket Adventure **The story is almost changed completely, it involves the Chaos mutation of the characters, Vanilla being trapped in a time warp, and Sally and Bunnie being captured by Eggman. *Sonic 4 Episodes 1, 2 & 3 **Episode 3 is brand new, deals with Sara becoming "Sara Lambda" **Sonic dies and Amy becomes Super to avenge him. **Sonic is revived by the end. *Sonic Mania Plus **While the Phantom Ruby is present, it is simply used how it was in ''Sonic Forces'' rather than teleporting Sonic into "a different dimension". As a result, the ending is completely different. **Mania Plus no longer happens after ''Sonic Forces''. **Instead of the Hard Boiled Heavies, it features Metal Sally, Sara Lambda, , Omelette and Julius Robotnik, the latter being the main antagonist) Story Voice Acting